So Now I'm a Prince!
by Akai Sera
Summary: My name is Frey... I think. Now that I've been mistaken for royalty, I have to take the place of Prince Arthur and run Selphia... I guess dressing like a man isn't so bad, but with monsters transforming into humans and these distracting thoughts of a certain someone, what's a crossdressing amnesiac to do?And can I trust the Guardian from the Sechs Empire to help me save Venti?
1. I'm not Arthur!

My back ached, and my head as well. I didn't know where I was, but there was a loud shout from above me, and I opened my eyes to see a dragon staring at me. _Holy crap... That's an actual-_ "So you are alive?" The voice was suprisingly soft, and I stood up slowly, looking at the dragon. She had long wings with blue and red feathers, several horns, and slate grey eyes. "Barely," I answered, rubbing my spine. "My back hurts, but I think I'm okay." The winged reptile blinked, giving me a look I couldn't place. It was either disbelief or annoyance, and given she could eat me in one bite or crush me with her tail, I really hoped it was the former... I wanted to ask how she could talk, but tact was likely key if I wanted to stay alive. "So... what's your name?"

"I am Ventuswill, the Divine Wind," she announced, sitting up a little taller, "One of the legendary Native Dragons governing this world. And I don't care if you've fallen from above, you have no right to enter this chamber unpermitted!" _Oh dear..._ "What's your name?" she asked, watching me closely. I stared back, pulling a blank on the whole name idea. "Me? Uh..." I twisted the ends of my long green ponytails, glancing at the floor and trying to think of how to tell her I didn't know.

"LADY VENTUSWILL!" A square-jawed, bearded older man came barreling into the room with a shout, and I scooted back a step as he approached Ventuswill. "What in the world was that noise I just heard?!" After finishing the question he noticed me standing there, dazed, and pointed without waiting for an answer to his other question, yelling, "Egads! Who is this knave?!" _Knave? Excuse me! _"Wait, Volkanon," Ventuswill ordered. "B- but-" The dragon gave him a sharp look. "I said wait. We're talking."

"Yes, ma'am..." Volkanon bowed and took a step back as Ventuswill asked in a calm tone, "So, who are you?" I sighed, "Well... Frey. I think..." With a frown, she proclaimed, "You mustn't give me a vague, noncommital answer. Say it clearly." _But I don't really know if... _I scratched my head, answering blankly, "It's most likely Frey, but that's all I can remember." Volkanon gave a surprised shout, and Ventuswill asked, "You speak the truth?" With a nod I replied, "Yes." Her expression became sad, and she nodded. "I see honesty in your eyes... but amnesia...!"

"I'm so sorry for your loss!" Volanon shouted. After the sound of stomping footsteps came an unexpected and unrequested hug from a blubbering Volkanon. "You must be very confused, losing your memory like this! But rest assured! I- I'll always be on your side!" _Good to know, but if he'd only let me go..._ I tapped his arm. "Uh, I can't- breathe..." With another yell he let go quickly, remarking, "Wait a minute! Perhaps you're the Princess we've been waiting for!" I gasped for breath as Ventuswill studied me and nodded, adding, "You do have an air of nobility around you." _I have no air around me! _"You must have lost your memory from the shock of the fall. Do you have any idea how or why you came to drop in from above?" she asked, her expression as calm as mine was confused.

I decided it was best to tell the truth, and I shrugged my shoulders blankly. "The furthest thing I remember is being on an airship. There were two men demanding to know where something was, and when I told them I didn't know what they were talking about, one of them kicked me and I fell... But I don't know what they were doing there. Or why I was on the ship." Ventuswill nodded, sighing, "... Rebels, then. I expected as much." Volkanon added, "They must be villains chasing the Princess."

"You're right. This can't be a coincidence. Volkanon," Ventuswill began. "Yes. Ma'am?" he asked. "Prepare a room for the Princess." Volcanon nodded, shouting, "Right away!" and ran off while I stood staring at the dragon. "W- wait, but I'm not- I don't think I'm the-" She smiled, replying, "Fate has decided that you should be here. You shall live in this town, and perhaps in doing so, you may find clues leading to your identity. It seems the most logical course of action, wouldn't you agree?" _Not that I want to argue with a dragon, but... _"It's not exactly... logical, is it? Should I really stay here?"

"Of course. However, I hope in addition to your personal details, you've also forgotten the tone of voice I used earlier." _What is she even talking about? _"Earlier?" I hazarded, giving her a confused frown. "My... way of speaking. You know only this, right? you've heard nothing else?" I really wasn't catching on, and I noted that she sounded a little different from our first meeting. "Lady Ventuswill?" I hoped she'd catch my baffled tone and note that I was referring to her respectfully. "Just call me Venti," she requested, crushing my idea of respectful confusion. "Okay, er, Venti..." With a smile, she added, "Tell no one of my informality, but when it's just us I'd like you to speak like we're old friends. It's more comfortable." I nodded quickly, glancing at her claws as she reminded me to say nothing.

Volkanon returned to the room, announcing, "Lady Ventuswill, the room is now ready." Ventuswill- or just Venti- praised him and then turned to me. "Your body must ache. Rest early today, Princess." _But I'm not a-_ "Now, Lord Arthur, allow me to show you to your room." I stared at the man, half-comprehending his statement. "Lord Whonow? I thought I was a Princess? And my name isn't Arthur..."

"It must be, if you're who we've been waiting for. It must be difficult that the only thing you thought you remembered was incorrect. I heard that your name was Arthur before you arrived." I sighed and shook my head, replying, "What if I'm not who you..." After trailing off I gave up, dropping my shoulders and following Volkanon, who was leading the way into 'my' room without a response. "My name is Frey," I grumbled. A smiling Ventuswill called, "Use that name if you wish until your true identity is figured out. Someone from the royal family should recognize you. And keep quiet about what we discussed earlier."

I sighed yet again as I looked around my new room. Volkanon bowed, and he swept an arm to the side, pointing out the readily made bed. "This is to be your room, Princess." He explained the diary waiting on the table and bade me rest for the night, assuring me that he'd inform the town of my arrival. I climbed into the bed as Volkanon bowed and left, thinking about the strange events of the day. _Great... I hope I'm who they think I am, but I really hope my name isn't Arthur._

There was a shout, and I felt a dark presence looming over me as I was jolted from my sleep by Volkanon's voice. "Who are you!?" he demanded, shaking me awake. "Wha-?" I yawned and waved him off, sitting up. "Is something going on?" I asked, looking past the butler at a tall, feminine blonde man wearing oval-framed glasses. "I'll say there is!" Volkanon yelled, pointing at the man, who was smiling and holding what looked like an oddly shaped book. "This is Arthur D Lawrence! A Prince of the Norad Kingdom, and the person we were waiting for! Who does that make you?!" I stood up, studying Arthur. He didn't look much like a Prince, and he was kind of girly-looking... I frowned at Volkanon, who was glowering at me, and replied, "I told you, I'm Frey. My name isn't Arthur, and I'm obviously not a Prince."

Volkanon grabbed my arm and dragged me to Ventuswill's room while Arthur followed blankly. The dragon, who'd been waiting, called, "What's going on, Volkanon? I can't sleep with the racket." Shaking his head, the butler replied, "THIS is Prince Arthur! He just arrived after midnight... This girl is an impostor! And I've already notified the town of the Royal Guest's arrival as a green haired amnesiac called Frey!" I gaped at Volkanon. _Why would you do that?! I said I wasn't the Prince or Princess! _Arthur looked at Ventuswill, smiling after a moment. "Volkanon explained the situation to me, and I believe I have a solution," he said, earning the attention of the three of us. Venti looked like she'd been ready to kick me out to appease the real Prince, who gave her a bow and added, "Though I do request your guidance, Lady Ventuswill."

Arthur glanced at Ventuswill, who looked pleased with the bow and request, before studying me seriously, and I noted the calculating look he was giving me. _I don't think this solution will agree with me..._ "Will you trade places with me and serve as representative to this kingdom?" he asked. I stood frozen for a moment, wondering if I'd heard the request correctly. "Say what? But I'm-" Venti broke in with, "Do you realize what you're saying?" Arthur nodded at the dragon, adding, "There's something I wish to do, and I'd be far too busy to do it if I were to take my place as representative now. I'm not suggesting that we trade names or that Frey take my position permanently, but it would be simpler and of more interest to me to let her run the town for now." With that the Prince turned to me, asking politely, "So... will you take on my responsibilities?"

"Wouldn't this mean betraying you father?" Ventuswill asked, likely trying to dissuade him from the idea. Arthur's expression didn't change as he replied, "I'm prepared for that." Venti nodded, and she looked at me before saying, "Very well then, all responsibilities as Prince will be transferred to Frey until further notice."

"Wait, what?! I can't take Arthur's place! The town is expecting a Prince! Not me!" Arthur nodded, mumbling, "That could be a problem. Though my name leaked to very few, it should be obvious that it was a Prince who was sent. Volkanon, when you announced 'my' arrival, what exactly did you say?" Volkanon stood taller, almost saluting the Prince. "I told everyone in town that the Prince had arrived, was now referred to as Frey, had green hair, and was an amnesiac, your highness."

Arthur looked at me again, and I froze under his serious gaze. "Er, maybe I should just tell everyone the truth..." Venti gave me a look that said the truth wasn't an option, whispering, "The people can't know that I made such an obvious mistake! You have to do it. Can't you just pretend to be a Prince?" I gave her a sideways glance, mumbling, "You mean... you want me to crossdress and pretend to be Arthur?! No way!" There was a rumbling from Ventuswill's throat as she growled. I cringed and sighed, "Fine..." Dropping my shoulders, I asked Arthur, "Could I borrow some clothes?"

By the time my disguise was convincing, it was almost 3 am, and I bade Volkanon and Arthur, who'd helped me out, a good night. We'd taken down my long ponytails and removed the hair ornaments first. Then Volkanon had suggested we chop off my hair to make me convincingly male in appearance. I immediately rejected the idea. After all, I didn't remember anything about myself in the first place. For all I knew, my long hair could have been my favorite feature! I agreed to keep it in a loose braid on my back, which was oddly the most masculine style we could manage without cutting it. My bangs we left alone, taking aside a few strands of hair from each side of the braid to frame my face, which made it look like I normally wore this style. My eyelashes were naturally long, but I didn't want Volkanon trying to cut those off either, so we left them alone. Arthur's flat helmet-cut was pretty feminine after all, and we weren't trying to destroy my identity as Frey.

I'd borrowed an outfit and a pair of pajmas from Arthur, and I put on the latter with a sigh. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad I turned out to be pretty flat-chested. It made it much easier to neutralize my body shape, though I'd have a problem if I ever needed to remove my shirt... I made a note to steer clear of swimming invitations and the clinic that Volkanon had warned me I'd need to visit if I ever felt ill. With the new clothes and hairstyle, I noted that I really did look (sort of) like a Prince. I found it awkward that I should feel confident in that, but dismissed the thought as I mentally kicked Arthur. Even if he was a Prince, he was going to owe me big time when this was over. After all, I hadn't gotten to meet any of the people of Selphia, and now I was going to have to pretend to be the one thing I knew I wasn't without a clue as to who I really was. At least I wasn't going to be called 'Arthur' for the rest of my stay...

Since the others had gone I climbed back into the bed that had been meant for the real prince, yawning. I found myself wondering where Arthur would stay, since I'd stolen his room and job. With a sigh I rolled over and decided to ignore any thoughts of him, Venti, or Volkanon. It was their fault I was going to have to do this... _I _really _hope Frey's my real name... _Another thought occured to me as I made the request, and I gave a sigh as I fell asleep, thinking, _And please don't let me mess this up and get banished by the King for impersonating his son... _

((Chapter 1 Author's Notes:

I've only just started playing the game, though I'm on day 8, and I've met Dylas and Amber, and I want to make this a story rather than a walkthrough, so after the introduction with Venti and Volkanon I decided to veer from the game's scenes and create my own versions with an adapted personality for Frey and different dialog/reactions. I know crossdressing is cliche and overused, but I couldn't help but think of it when I found out that the character was supposed to be impersonating Arthur in a way even though I was playing as a girl. I couldn't pass up the opportunity for some gender-bending fun.

I hope you guys don't mind my edits and slow updates, I have too many stories going at once and I'm just adding to them. There will be plenty of fight scenes, and I guess I'll take requests on pairings or character involvement in the plot. The most interesting ideas will definitely be added to the later chapters. From here on out, I'll be using almost no actual game dialogue. (Just this chapter consisted of over an hour of re-starting the game to pull intro dialogue for accuracy's sake.) Thanks for reading. I'll see you next chapter ;) ))


	2. Meetings and Meltdowns

I heard a pair of light footsteps enter from Ventuswill's hall and pause beside my bed, but there was no greeting, just a soft breathing that slowed after a moment. I yawned and took the covers from over my face, where they'd ended up after I'd rolled up burrito-style in the middle of the night. Disentangling myself from the sheets, I stared at the purple-haired woman napping on her feet in front of my bedside table. She wore her hair in two braids that brushed against her black and gold coat as her head bobbed drowsily. Watching her, I remembered who I was pretending to be, and quickly threw my own long hair into its loose braid, tying the end with the first thing I could find. Clearing my throat and putting on my most princely expression, I stood and tapped the girl on the shoulder, hoping my voice would sound masculine as I asked, "Did you need something, Miss?" The slumbering woman continued to breathe slowly, but blinked her brown eyes open and looked up at me sleepily. "Are you awake?" she inquired. _Uh, yeah... _

"Yes, thank you," I answered politely, wondering if she'd been sent to wake me. "I'm Frey," I added after a moment. The woman frowned, replying, "I was told it was Arthur... but Frey's good too. It's a sleepy sounding name." She nodded, and I smiled back. _Thanks, Arthur... _"My name is Clorica," she yawned, taking something from her bag, "I'm a butler-to-be studying under Volkanon." Clorica offered me a plate with a piece of apple pie on it, and I took it with a thankful smile. "Eat up," she instructed, "You should eat something every day if you want to get stronger." Then she stood there, facing me and dozing off a bit. Did she want me to eat the whole piece right now, in front of her?

Feeling self-conscious, I took a bite, chewing thoroughly as I looked anywhere but at the butler. The pie was delicious, but trying to eat while standing in front of the cook was really awkward. It took me five minutes to finish the food, and I set the plate down next to my diary, tapping Clorica on the shoulder. With a sleepy smile, she asked, "How was it?" I smiled back and replied, "Delicious, thank you, Miss Clorica." She shook her head and muttered, "It's just Clorica, sir." Smiling again, I nodded. "Then you should just call me Frey. No titles between friends, okay?" Clorica studied me for a moment, then nodded. "Okay... When you're awake, you should go out to the field. Then you can learn about tilling and planting."

"Tilling... you mean, farm work? Is that what I do as representative?" I asked, a bit confused. With a laugh she explained that it was a duty that could prove profitable for the town, and that I'd hear later of my other tasks. She also suggested that I till elegantly, but that didn't make much sense, so as we parted ways, I scribbled an entry in my diary. "Day one of Princehood. I'll be working the field and learning about my duties. If I'm lucky, it should jog my memory."

With that done, I headed out to the field through the back door, scanning the ground littered with stone and wood. It didn't look like it would be of much use, but I gave a sigh and decided I could weed the grounds and try planting something. A voice called, "Good morning, Prince!" and I tried not to jump, coughing, "Uh, morning..." I looked up from the cluttered field to see a man with blue hair and kind violet eyes waving to me. He bowed, saying, "I'm Vishnal, apprentice butler. I'll be serving you, Prince." I gave a nod, trying to look used to the title. "The fields have been like this since the last storm, but I'm sure you'll have it clear soon," he added with an expectant smile. _Great, so not only do I have to act like a man, but now I need to run a garden when I have no clue how. Add it to the list of things I can't do. Next I'll be given a sword and shield and told to fight for Selphia..._ "Now, Prince Frey, the first thing you'll need to do is make room to plant. please pick up any weeds or grasses to clear a space."

Determined to be good at this, I circled the field, pulling up everything in my path. A bamboo sprout, two large rocks, scattered debris, and a stump remained. Once I'd finished, I smiled and reported my work as done. Vishnal bowed and handed me a chipped hoe, and I found myself wondering where he'd gotten it, as he didn't wear a backpack and there was no tool shed nearby. With a thankful smile I took the tool and followed the butler's instructions to till the open soil, coming up with maybe twenty squares ripe for planting. _Ha, take that, field! _Starting to sweat a bit from the work and heat, I stuck the tool in my backpack and noticed that it collapsed into a small square that fit one of a number of slots in the bag. _Rune magic? _I wondered, staring at the phenomenon while Vishnal tried to get my attention. I'd replaced the hoe in my backpack about five times before I was convinced of the storage solution, and I frowned. _I don't even know what Rune Magic is... Do I?_ Maybe memories would start returning if I kept up this weird ruse.

I reached out a hand for the turnip seeds Vishnal was offering, but there was only one pouch. "Um, Vishnal? Aren't I supposed to plant the whole field?" His face turned dark, and he began shaking his head vigorously, shouting, "I'm so sorry, Prince! I've failed you as a butler! I couldn't do it! So many turnip seeds, it was impossible to bear!" The flailing butler fell to his knees and begged my forgiveness for his 'atrocious shortcoming,' and not knowing what else to do, I burst out laughing. "You look ridiculous," I panted, unable to stop laughing at his overly serious demeanor as he teared up. Vishnal's lip began to quiver, and I froze as he started sobbing. "I'm sorry I've dishonored you!" he wailed, kneeling and bowing. As his tear-stained face struck the ground, I sighed. _This was far too much..._ I grabbed the butler's sleeve mid- meltdown and yanked him out of the dirt, grumbling, "That's no way to behave, Vishnal. What would Volkanon do if he were here?"

"He'd probably shout at me and say I should perservere," Vishnal sniffed, looking at me like a puppy. "But I've failed you, Prince..." I chuckled again, and he cringed like he'd been struck. "You didn't fail anything. I guess you don't like turnips?" He shook his head quickly, and I grinned. "Well, then I guess we've got to plant something else here, right?" He blinked and wiped the dirt from his cheek, no longer crying. "Yes, sir," Vishnal replied, the fire returning in his eyes. "I shall bring different seeds!" Then he added, "After I teach you to plant..." Once he'd told me about watering, soil quality, and planting seasons, Vishnal ran off, shouting something about 'The road to becoming the world's greatest butler!' With a sigh I shook my head, looking at the lone square that bore a turnip seed. After watering it and fooling around with my backpack's storage system, I headed into Ventuswill's room, where she explained about the request box.

When I went out, I didn't exactly see a box, but I did hear a voice. "Hey, you're Frey, right?" I blinked. "Yes..." Looking around, I asked, "Where are you?" A laugh was followed by the words, "Up here," and I followed the voice to see something that looked little like a request box and was speaking to me... _I wasn't out in the heat that long... _"Well, I'm Eliza, your request box. Nice to meet you. Now, you've got your first request, so don't just stand there and gape." I walked up to the 'box' called Eliza and figured out how to copy down details from a request into a notebook. Once I had, I read over it and found that it asked me to return to Venti's room.

As I studied the sign beside Ventuswill's seemingly permanent perch, Arthur appeared from the door to my room. _What was he doing in there...? _ "Hello, Prince Frey," the real Prince chirped casually. "Are you ready to learn about Prince Points?" _What?_

An hour later, confused as ever about how completing requests was going to help me run Selphia, I waved off Arthur's speech and headed outside, only to run into a girl with long blonde hair. "Sorry," I said quickly, noting her armor and large blade. She shook her head, replying, "That was my fault, Sir. I'm Forte, this town's Knight, Sir. You're Prince Frey, correct?"

"Yes," I lied for a third time, giving a sigh. Forte nodded and tossed me a claymore. "Let's be off to train, then." The knight started heading into the forest, where I knew there were monsters, waving for me to follow. Don't gt me wrong, I'm not totally against fighting, but I don't remember how to use a kitchen knife, let alone a sword. _Oh dear... Maybe I should just stay behind Forte. But what if I accidentally hit her instead of the monsters? Am I supposed to kill them? _"Forte, wait up!" I called, sounding more feminine than I'd hoped.

[[Hey guys, just a couple more notes~ Sorry for taking up your time, but I figure I'll warn ya ahead of time. I'm around day 20 and into finding the rune spheres, and I decided I really wanted to make an OC Guardian. I submitted a profile to another author, but I'll be making edits and using her for this. From chapter 3 and on, all odd chapters will be from the point of view of Garnet, 'The First Guardian.' I'll likely skip 2 weeks after Garnet's introduction as a Guardian in chapter 3 and have Frey meet Dylas then. (having already defeated/met Amber) After that she'll fight Garnet, and then the two will narrate the serious parts of the story together. Warning, Garnet is a much more serious character than I'm making Frey, so her narrations will get solemn.

[ Also, on a pairing note, as I play the game I've decided on three bachelors to be involved in some way as friends/love interests. Those are Dylas, Arthur, and Vishnal. I'm leaning toward Vishnal or Dylas x Frey, and whomever is left will be with Arthur in the running to be paired with Bachelorettes or Garnet. Anybody who wants to see a specific one, just mention it. Once you meet Garnet, I'm sure you'll be as stuck as me on who can handle her xD Frey on the other hand is just cute with most pairings~]

Once again, thanks for checking out my stuff. I'll see ya next chapter.]]


	3. Tell Me The Truth!

So much has happened in the past few weeks that I've had no time to write in my journal. It's a pity; I was looking forward to at least one constant activity in this chaos. The first day in Selphia was as slow and bland as I'd hoped, until Forte pulled me into an impromptu training session, that is. Well, instead of just monsters, we ended up fighting a young girl. I didn't know at the time, but this girl, Amber, was somehow transformed into a butterfly-like monster. She was waiting as we reached the edge of the forest area, and we (we being mostly Forte, with my swinging the sword she'd provided me wildly) defeated her. It was a simple- albeit painful- fight, and my comrade quickly took down the attacking monster while I nursed a cut on my shoulder. Just as we (Forte) had defeated her, Ambrosia disappeared, replaced by the small, green-haired girl with magenta antennae. "Your face is funny," she laughed softly, looking up at me with round, grey eyes before falling asleep. I'd like to think she didn't mean that...

It took us maybe a half hour to carry this girl to the clinic, and I spent the entire time wondering where she'd come from. I didn't say anything to Forte; I assumed the Knight knew as much as I did, which meant we'd have to ask the girl when she awoke. With questions of my own past floating through my mind, it was easy to give up on figuring anything out, and as we reached the clinic, Forte called for Jones. We were greeted by a tall man in his thirties or forties, with grey hair and large, round glasses. I resisted the urge to throw my falling braid over my shoulder and try to explain, putting on a friendly smile that I hoped looked concerned but not panicked. With a nod, the doctor studied the girl we'd brought, motioning for us to follow. "Bring her in and I'll see what we have here." We carefully tucked her into the bed Jones had provided, and after fiddling with several instruments I couldn't identify, he smiled at Forte and I. "This girl is going to be fine. She's only resting. I'd say the exhaustion should be alleviated in a day or so if she sleeps well. If the two of you would like, you can come back tomorrow to see her. Now, you say you found her in Yokmir Forest?"

Just a couple of hours after our outing had begun, we were promising to return to the clinic to see the girl, whom we still didn't know the name of. After Jones' wife, Nancy, closed the door behind us, Forte bowed and excused herself to go on patrol. "I trust I will see you tomorrow," she called, waving. With a nod I watched her go, wondering how much more confusing my first day in Selphia could become.

Nine introductions later, I understood. There was Porcoline, the gluttonous gourmand, and his restaurant's musician, Margaret. Then I met Doug, a rice-loving dwarf, Blossom, who ran the general store, and a flower shop owner/detective named Illuminata. Next were Xiao Pai, a clutzy bath worker, and her mother, Lin Fa. After declining an offered bath, I ventured back out and met Kiel, a short guy who was apparently Forte's little brother and loved studying monsters. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell me anything about the special monster in Yokmir Forest, so I bade him a good evening and stopped by the blacksmith's shop next door to his house, where Bado was hard at work...

Well, where he should have been hard at work. The smith was sprawled over his desk, skimming a stack of papers with a glazed-over stare. Bado heaved a loud sigh and dropped them onto the counter, looking at me with a tired but relieved smile. He seemed glad to have a break from the monotonous reading, but by the look of the forge, he hadn't been doing anything else all day. "Care to buy something?" the blue-haired dwarf asked lackadaisically, leaning back in his chair. I shook my head, introducing myself and explaining that I was making rounds to meet the villagers. Once I'd reassured him that I wasn't interested in making a purchase, he shrugged and yawned. As I left Bado called, "Come back again."

On the way back to my room I bumped into Vishnal, who was surprisingly jovial considering his meltdown that morning. "Prince, I gathered an abundance of potato seeds for you! Now we can sow the field!" I groaned inwardly and pretended to be energetic despite my exhaustion. I'd just fought a ton of monsters, including the more powerful one that seemed to have turned into a girl, and now Vishnal wanted to plant? "That's great," I lied, wearing a false grin. He led the way back to the field, holding a tall stack of bags, and I followed with a long and weary sigh. While the blue-haired man was busy arranging the seed bags into even rows beside the tilled area, I took the chance to tug the tie (which turned out to be a blue string) from my hair and recreate the braid that had all but fallen apart during the day. Just as I finished, the butler turned to me and bowed, gesturing at the field. "Shall we?"

It took about an hour to sow and water all the seeds Vishnal had brought, and when we'd finally finished planting, he commended me on a job well done and took his leave. Finally able to display my exhaustion, I trudged to my room and flopped onto the bed, ready to sleep for the night. It was already nine o' clock, and I hadn't had a full night's sleep the day before, so I dozed off relatively quickly.

"Journal Diary. Entry 2:

I don't remember most of the events of the past week, but I do recall the waking of Amber, the girl who was Ambrosia, and the defeat of another monster who became human. After Illuminata offered to care for her, I took Amber to see Venti, who seemed to understand the transformation. For a few days I was able to train up, learn some cooking, and maintain the fields, but soon there was a rumor going through the town about ghostly howling at night. I'd assumed it was Venti's snoring or sleep-talking, but agreed to check out the Water Ruins.

There I maneuvered through a maze of paths and monsters until I came across the horse-monster Thunderbolt. After a long fight, Forte and I were able to defeat him, but he rose back up just as we'd relaxed, and it took the last of my strength to finish the fight. After that we had to take Dylas, the new human-monster, to the clinic. Over the next day and a half he wandered from the clinic, tried to leave town, and left a poor first impression on me. Granted I was running on a few hours of sleep and a bath by that time... Despite my best attempts to be hospitable, the cold man ignored me and eventually moved into the extra room at Porcoline's restaurant. Since then, he's remained relatively secretive and hasn't remembered anything about being Thunderbolt."

"Diary- Entry 3:

Now something serious is pulling me from my farm work. I'd only just harvested the first of my Summer crops when I brought a two more people back to the town. Dolce, a quiet, thoughtful woman, was the third monster to become human. Pico is a ghost and somehow is connected to Dolce, whom she calls Dolly. After her revival, Venti talked with the new girl, but since then she's been ill. Ventuswill has requested that I awaken Leon, one of four 'Guardians' who were creating power sources known as Runes, and the strong counterparts called Rune Spheres. The dragon claimed that these four were keeping the land balanced for her at the cost of their lives, and said that she wanted to end that process and free them from the promises they made. I asked Arthur and Kiel, who I've become friends with, to research the rune spheres.

I didn't want Venti to be ill, but it seemed that with every Guardian I awakened, she grew weaker. Using the information provided by Kiel and the Prince, I was able to discover a way to return the Spheres to the earth, saving both Ventuswill and Leon. However, Doug has decided to become my rival and try to collect the spheres as well, and I cannot pass into Leon Karnak and return without help. Until we discover a way to retrieve Leon and return his Rune Sphere, I can only place the Spheres I have and pray that it alleviates Venti's suffering. The Guardians themselves haven't been told of their pasts, and they don't appear to remember anything. Perhaps that's for the best, but I can't help but wonder when I talk with them if there are memories they'll miss, like mine, lost after their return to human form.

There's another problem... One I'd rather not admit to having. Where the rest of Selphia's residents have become friends and allies (except Doug,) Dylas hates me. He may not say it outright, but whenever I show up at Porcoline's, he frowns and greets me with a heavy tone of annoyance. I don't know if he sees through my meager disguise, or if it's just my generally chipper attitude, but there's something about me he seems to detest. I've been trying to appease his quiet, grumpy nature for weeks now, and even after making the milk porridge that Porcoline told me was his favorite, I've gotten nowhere. Since he seems to be one of the stronger townsfolk, I was hoping to have him as an ally on my outings to train up. So far I've gotten him to agree to accompany me once, but that was when he noticed my rivalry with Doug, who he seems to dislike even more than me. When I asked Porcoline, he told me the waiter was simply not used to interacting with others, and offered to escort me himself. I gratefully declined and returned to my work. "

This morning I returned the third Rune Sphere to its place, but when I returned to the town, a man in armor was holding one of them. Doug was standing in front of him, another in his hands. As I entered the plaza, I heard the unknown man ask the redheaded dwarf, "Do we have a deal?" I didn't like the way he was eyeing the Rune Sphere, and interrupted Doug's response with a, "Who are you?!" directed at the soldier. Turning with a bored frown, the man replied, "I'm nothing more than a soldier of the Empire. I suggest you leave me and the dwarf to our business, kid." He turned back to Doug, holding out a hand. "Hand over the Sphere and we'll see to it that you get your revenge on the dragon." Doug shook his head, and I sighed in relief. Well, the relief faded when he spoke. "I can't trust you. You can have the Sphere once I avenge my clan myself." _He isn't actually going to-_

"I thought I smelled a rat." _Dylas' voice? _Sure enough, the horse-eared Guardian stood at the Eastern entrance of the Town Square, arms crossed. And for once, I didn't mind his disapproving frown. "Whattaya think you're doing, you idiot?!" Dwarf and Guardian shared a hateful glare, silver gaze meeting yellow in the echo of the shout. "Ventuswill destroyed my village and killed my clan! The Sechs can help me avenge them! Wouldn't you do the same for Selphia?!" Two more soldiers appeared from the forest area as Doug stared Dylas down, and I'd had enough of this talk of vengeance. "Venti wouldn't do that!" I shouted, moving to stand between Doug and the Sechs Soldiers. "She protects Selphia, and all the people here, including you, Doug!" The dwarf was prepared to argue, but he looked away sadly instead, and I was shoved back as the man in Sechs armor tried to grab the sphere from his hands. Doug backed away a step, demanding, "Tell me the truth!"

The soldier appeared to be growing impatient, and he rolled his eyes, snapping, "You were so quick to believe us before. Are you that foolish that you didn't understand?! The Empire destroyed that Dwarf Clan for the good of the Sechs! Now hand over that Sphere or be the last of your people to die!" For only a moment, Doug was in shock, but the surprise on his face faded into hatred. "You..." Blossom appeared beside Dylas, calling, "That's enough, both of you!" She marched up to the soldier, surprisingly hale for her age, and glared at him, grabbing Doug by the ear. "You are not in league with these slaves of the Empire, and I won't have you fight in hatred. You will lose."

"Don't touch me!" Doug snapped, tearing away from Blossom. "Go back to the shop and let me do this! I've lied to you this whole time, and I didn't come here with kind intentions! And that's the fault of the Sechs Empire!" A snicker from the small group of Sechs Soldiers turned our attention away from the quarrel. "So this is that old woman who took you in, Dwarf? Her mistake," the leader chuckled, drawing his blade. "Unless you give us the sphere, Selphia can join your village." Without warning he lashed out at Blossom with an attack spell. There was a moment of pure chaos as Doug leapt in front of her, dropping the Rune Sphere as he was thrown back. I managed to steady Blossom as she was knocked over, and it looked like Dylas was able to catch Doug before he hit the ground. The redhead was doubled over on his hands and knees, but regardless unsheathed the sword at his waist, raising it at the man who'd attacked Granny Blossom. "Don't you ever... touch the ones- I..." Unable to finish the sentence, Doug passed out, dropping Defender and falling to the ground.

Dylas stood, glaring at the Sechs Soldiers as he slipped on his Fighter's Gloves. "Now you pissed me off," he sighed, his yellow eyes merciless. "Who wants to die first?" The leader of the group took a hesitant step back, and I noticed that he held the Rune Sphere Doug had been protecting. I knew that if we attacked, they'd run, so I played the only card I thought would work. "As a Prince of Norad, I demand that you return those Spheres to their rightful places! This is not only an offense against Selphia, but the entire kingdom of Norad. This action is tantamount to a declaration of war!" Despite my warning, our enemies began to retreat, still holding the precious Rune Spheres. "You're Prince Frey, huh? The boss wants to meet you..." Unable to think of another plan, I ran at the man holding the spheres, my Aqua Sword in hand. "Dylas, the Spheres! Without them, Venti will-"

Everything happened in an instant; my slash was easily blocked and countered with an earth spell that sent me reeling back several yards. Dylas managed to land a blow on the first soldier, snatch one of the Rune Spheres, and cast Delta Laser before being thrown to the ground by the same spell that had floored me. Our opponents, who didn't seem to have noticed the theft of their stolen sphere, shouted something about learning our lesson and ran off into the forest area. After a minute I could sit up, and I called to Dylas, "Are you okay?" He stood slowly, cracking his spine on the way up, and nodded. "Those bastards won't get away... Is- Doug, okay?" I sighed and glanced at the unconscious dwarf. It looked like he'd been hit hard by that spell...

I inched over to where he lay on his stomach and rolled him over, shaking his shoulder lightly. "Doug? Can you hear me?" It was with alarm that I noticed the dark stain spreading on his shirt. "Doug!?" When I looked closer, it became apparent that he'd been cut just before the blow that had thrown him. Luckily it wasn't deep, but the wound reached across his clavicle and the blade had almost pierced his throat. Blood was welling up from the hole in his shirt, and I didn't have any way to halt it. "Dylas, we need to get him to Jones..." The blue-haired Guardian easily hefted the wounded dwarf onto his back, reaching back to hand me the Rune Sphere he'd managed to take back. I took it with a smile, thanking him, and asked Granny Blossom to come with us to the clinic. Once I knew Doug would be okay, I'd return this sphere to its home and ask Venti how to save Leon and stop whatever the Sechs were planning. Watching Dylas carry our ally through the door of the clinic, I decided to forgive the dwarf for his intentions in collecting the spheres. He'd had enough hardships, and I wanted everyone to accept him as part of Selphia. _Thank you, Doug..._

[[Sorry for the super late update. I've been busy Hopefully I'll be able to update several times a week starting today. And yeah, sorry for changing the story. I felt that by bypassing this part I could get into a more original version for those of you who've played. I'm also combining the Sechs Arc with the Guardian Arc, since the theft of the spheres felt disjointed and like a repeat of the earlier plot. I've finished the second arc of the game, and thus reworked a lot of my plot points. I was surprised by the resolution of the Ethelberd fight, but I won't spoil that just yet. My OC will be introduced in the final fight with Ethelberd, and her chapters will be narrated in 3rd person, to maintain distance. If anyone has a question or a character, pair, plot-point, or event they'd like to involve, don't hesitate to ask. And yes, poor Leon is going to get caught up in the battle, as now his tower's connection to the Forest of Beginnings is the hotspot of the Rune Sphere plot rather than the Sechs Territory. Sadly he won't get to see Venti until that fight.

So far it looks like Dylas is the overwhelming favorite bachelor, which means Frey is likely to fall for him over the next arc. Keep in mind she's the 'prince' so no confessions or dates yet, but I will include cutesy moments if you guys want. It might be fun to see Dylas question his sexuality over Frey as she slowly doubts her ability to hide her own gender. xD If anyone objects to this or wants to see a different guy with Frey, just tell me. There can be multiple interests if one eventually gives up.

As far as other bachelors go, my only absolute no is Kiel. He's very... youthful, and I'd feel awkward pairing him with any of the girls except maybe Amber or Xiao Pai, who I see as children really. I intend to include at least Forte and either Clorica or Dolce in a Valentine's/White Day chapter later on, so cast your votes for their pairs. Only rules are no Porcoline x whatsoever, and keep it in a believable age range. :V

Porcoshipping: Not even once.

Garnet Flare, the OC, I can give a little info on without spoiling in case you guys want me to get the grumpy Guardian to do anything. She appears 23, has short wavy orange hair and narrow red eyes, a couple of markings, orange and red wolf tail and ears (a red wolf called Fatal Flare is her monster form) and wears homemade leather armor and bandage shirts. (also, short tapered eyebrows. My profile picture is of her if you'd like to see. I can put her as the story picture if you guys want.) Short and strongly built, she fights with 'Heart Fire' dual blades, scant fire magic, and occasionally 'Fists of Dark.' Due to her background (she is HEAVILY involved in the Sechs plotline) she's a distant person, generally quiet, easily angered, and quick to draw her blades. The only things she really likes besides fighting are bathing, crystal flowers, and pumpkin flan. She cannot cook, farm, or brew medicine correctly, be forewarned. Though she can forge. xD

I intend to go in depth with the Ethelberd and Garnet's involvement in the Kingdom, the Fifth Native Dragon (also an OC), and a harbored mistrust/hatred for Ventuswill and possibly Frey. She'll likely develop friendships with villagers eventually, so tell me who you want to see her open up to. I guess I don't mind pairing her with one of the bachelors, but that will be a slow, denial-filled romance if it happens. xD Sorry to prep you guys so far ahead, I don't want to forget to ask for input~

Thanks for reading my rant of explanation. ;D See you next chapter~]]


End file.
